fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Knothole Island Volumes
The are a series of volumes about Knothole Island. The books are hidden all around the island. Finding all 10 books will unlock the achievement The Bibliophile. The Volumes tell the story of the tribe from Knothole Glade who migrated to this island. It also tells the tyranny the chieftains started imposing on the people. Knothole Island, Vol I Hundreds of years ago, the tribe from Knothole Glade discovered the existence of an island far off the mainland said to offer its inhabitants full control over their weather. Tired of constant Balverine attacks and damp, dreary weather, the tribe elders decided they would find this mythic island and settle there. This volume of their history describes the struggle to convince all tribal members to join the great journey. Knothole Island, Vol II The Knothole tribe withstood many hardships on their search for the island. They had sea-charts with coded references as to its location, but were forced to sail for months as they navigated dangerous waters and disorienting winds. There are few moments in the tribe's history as joyous as their arrival on the island's shores. Knothole Island, Vol III The tribe's elation at finally finding the island was short-lived. Instead of the balmy, flora-covered paradise they had expected, they found a frozen tundra. The ancient, magical civilization who had created the Weather Totems thousands of years ago did not intend this boon to come without a price, for they feared it would make their lives too easy. To provide a challenge, they set the Totems in three shrines, full of dangers to those seeking to use them. The journey to the island was just the beginning of the tribe's trials. Now their strongest warriors would have to face the shrines. Knothole Island, Vol IV The new settlers waited in hushed apprehension as their bravest warrior entered the Ice Shrine. They had endured hunger, cold, terrible tides and devastating storms to get here and now they would discover whether they had truly landed at their new home or at their final resting place. There was a grinding sound in the rocks of the mountains, and the crowd prayed to the heavens as a bright light washed over it. When it passed, they opened their eyes to a blinding, vital sunshine, and cheered as the snow began to melt around them. Their warrior had succeeded. Knothole Island, Vol V Once they had the Sun Totem in their possession, the Knothole tribe began to build a village, toiling under a scorching sun, full of joy but parched with thirst. Over the course of the next few weeks, their best warriors made preparations to enter the other two shrines on the island and recover the Storm and Ice Totems. Knothole Island, Vol VI The tribe had been living in the happiest circumstances over a twelvemonth, changing the weather to suit their needs, and never wanting for anything. They grew soft and lazy, and the town elders realized they could not survive without the sort of challenges that would sharpen their senses and toughen their young. They saw the wisdom of the ancient people who had created the totems, and decided to return them to their shrines, so that once a year they would have to face the proper tests and earn their power over the weather. Knothole Island, Vol VII Over the course of the next few centuries, the tribe lived peacefully, though it never grew beyond its first small village. It had minimal contact with the outside world, usually in the form of shipwrecks and passing pirates, barbarian hordes and the odd tourist cruise. It had little interest in the outside world but, more worryingly, it was starting to lose its fighting traditions. Every year, it became harder and harder to recover the totems from the shrines. Knothole Island, Vol VIII The day the tribe had long feared eventually came: none of the so-called warriors sent into the shrines was able to retrieve the totems. "I told you we should have just kept them last year", "why did we put them back in the shrines?" and "we're stupid" were popular phrases round the village that week. Knothole Island, Vol IX With the island stuck in a perpetual winter, and none of its inhabitants strong enough to survive the shrines, a local blacksmith set out to create an armour that would protect its wearer against all the trials and dangers one was likely to encounter. It was a magnificent suit, with just one small failing: it was far too heavy for the now weedy and rather useless members of the tribe. They tried to get round the problem by just wearing bits of it each, but even then gauntlets made hands too leaden to lift, boots made feet to sluggish to walk and the helmet made necks too broken to support '' Knothole Island, Vol X ''This is the apocryphal and rarely seen last book chronicling the history of the island. It tells of the greed and megalomania of the latest generation of Chieftains who banned all the earlier volumes in the series, save for the first. Most of the books were burned in a giant pyre with the pretext of providing warmth, though the author of this tome contends that it was merely a means of robbing the people of their identity, thus making them easier to control. A few of them however, managed to hide copies of all the other volumes around the island. Location of Books * Vol I: Gordon will give this to you while in Bowerstone Market, just before you board his home-made submarine. (Upon accepting Knothole Island's Big Freeze quest.) * Vol II: (Ice Shrine) Leap off the ledge in the room with the four flit switches, climb the ladder in the cave to find the book. * Vol III: (Sun Shrine) Break through the cracked wall in the small round room with the hanging bloody bags in it and red round center and bones and the blue floor switch to find the book. * Vol IV: (Storm Shrine) Turn to the right upon entering the Storm Shrine. * Vol V: (Knothole Island Gorge, Summer or Monsoon) Leap off cliff en route to Ice Shrine and head left through the valley to trees on the right. * Vol VI: (Knothole Island Village, Summer) Locate this book amongst the pilings beneath Warrior's Rest House. * Vol VII: (Knothole Island River, Summer) Beside the entrance to the Sun Shrine. * Vol VIII: (Knothole Island Village, All Seasons) Amongst the trees in the cemetery to the left of the Cheet-Ur Crypt. * Vol IX: (Knothole Island Sun Exit, Summer or Monsoon) Exit the Sun Shrine and follow your dog to the dig spot on the left, This book is nearby. * Vol X: (Knothole Island Storm Exit, Monsoon or Winter) Exit the Storm Shrine and turn to the right to find the final volume. Category:Fable II Books Category:Knothole Island DLC